1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a top stop for a water-tight slide fastener suitable for working clothes for construction workers in rivers, fishermen and farmers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As shown in FIGS. 5 and 6 of the accompanying drawings, a conventional top stop for a water-tight slide fastener includes a generally C-shaped sealing body C disposed at a top end of the slide fastener and defining a central opening A for receiving a diamond F of a slider D as the slide fastener is fully closed and also defining a passageway B communicating with the central opening A for the passage of the diamond F of the slider D. When the slider D is pulled all the way to fully close the slide fastener, opposite end portions of the sealing body C are inserted into a Y-shaped guide channel of the slider D and are then forced against each other and the diamond F of the slider D under the pressure of opposite side flanges E of the slider D, thus providing a water-tight sealing around the diamond F. With this conventional top stop, as stress or additional pressure of water was exerted on the slide fastener to deform the stringer tapes when the workman moved in water, penetration of water through the central opening occasionally occurred, thus causing an inadequate degree of water-tightness.